


Friday Flowers

by AJP_37



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Florist AU, Get Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJP_37/pseuds/AJP_37
Summary: It was an average Friday the first time that Nolan met Brett.Nolan would always remember because it was the second Friday of the month and old Mrs Perre had just been in to collect the large bouquet she had on a standing order for her husband’s grave.What he didn't account for, was Brett walking into his florist's shop.





	Friday Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fun

It was an average Friday the first time that Nolan met Brett. 

Nolan would always remember because it was the second Friday of the month and old Mrs Perre had just been in to collect the large bouquet she had on a standing order for her husband’s grave. 

He’d barely started to work on the arrangement Mr Stuart had ordered for his wife’s birthday; lots of red roses that would spark her passion and earn him some brownie points when the doorbell tinkled, and his grandmother looked up from where she was working, nodding her head in a signal for him to go deal with the new customer. Nolan picked up his project and a handful of roses, so he would have something to do at the counter if the customer just wanted to browse the store and moved into the front of the shop.

The young man that was making his way sheepishly through the store took Nolan’s breath away. He avoided eye contact, rubbing his grubby, grease stained hands on his overalls, the top tied around his waist, leaving his chest covered by just a dirty white singlet. 

Nolan flinched, his finger catching on the thorn from one of the roses he was absentmindedly pushing into florist’s foam, blood the same colour as the petals welling up instantly. 

“Band aids are by the register, dear.” His grandmother said, appearing next to him and taking the rose from Nolan’s hand. “And you better hurry so you can help our customer.” She added with a wink, disappearing back into the workroom.

Nolan nodded, sticking his finger in his mouth to stop the blood from dripping down. Helping his grandmother out around her florist shop and home garden had given him calluses on his hands and something of a tolerance to blood. Dodging the orders waiting to be picked up and buckets of cheap Friday flowers, Nolan made his way to the nervous looking guy now at the register, running his dirty finger over the pictures of ‘easy select’ orders and looking slightly baffled. 

And God, Nolan wanted to trace his fingers over this guy's face, smoothing out those crinkles and mapping out that jawline until it was committed into his memory. 

“Hi, can I help you?” Nolan said, grabbing a bandaid out from under the cash register and wrapping it quickly around his damaged finger.

“Hi, yeah, uh, what's the turnaround time on a bunch of flowers?” the guys asked, leaning over the counter. “I really stuffed up and am needing some redemption.” 

Nolan looked the guy up and down. Under the layer of grease smudged over his skin, he definitely wasn't anywhere even close to bad looking. The guy was tall, thin but with muscles that looked as though they came from work rather than the gym. His blonde hair, streaked by the sun, was barely long enough to be tied back, and loose bits had escaped to hang around his face and neck, sticky with sweat. All in all, he was completely Nolan’s type which made the fact he was in in the store, buying flowers for his girlfriend to make up for whatever he could have possibly done wrong, hurt all the more. Nolan felt his heart sink; why did all the cute ones have to have girlfriends?

“Well, we can put something together now, if you would like?” Nolan said quickly, focusing on pulling out the order pad and flipping to the next blank page. “Your name?” 

“Brett,” the guy said, leaning down onto his forearms on the counter. “Talbot. The flowers are for Lori Rohr.” He added, reading the page upside down and anticipating Nolan’s next question. 

“Right, so what kind of flowers does Lori like?” Nolan said, clearing his throat.

“Uh, purple ones?” Brett said, his face scrunching again in concentration and confusion as he scratched at the scruff on his neck. Nolan smiled, at least he would be able to help this guy hopefully get some even if he wasn't able to be there first hand.

“Purple ones.” He repeated, trying to sound as kind and helpful as possible. “Right, give me two minutes out back and I’ll grab what we have. Why don't you have a look at the cards and pick one for Lori?” 

Leaving Brett with the display of cards, Nolan dodged the smiling face of his grandmother as he ducked around the storeroom, grabbing everything purple he could find and putting them together in a rough posy.

“He’s cute” his grandmother whispered, waggling her eyebrows from where she was busy mocking up a table centre price for the Kellerman wedding they had on the books. 

“He’s buying flowers for his girl.” Nolan hissed back, grabbing a purple iris from the bucket she was working from and kissing her cheek.

He’d started working with his grandmother when he had finished school and his grandmother had fallen from a ladder pulling down Christmas decorations. He’d quickly found that he liked the shop and the work, and that he was easily able to apply his business learnings from the community college to do the books for the shop. 

Back at the counter, Nolan held the posy out to Brett. “See anything you like?” 

“Yeah, uh, I think she’d like these. He said, going for the biggest purple flower, a dahlia.

Proud love without compromise.

Next Brett went for a lighter shade of purple, a delicate peony.

Nobility and value. 

With a careful expression, he plucked out the sprig of aramanthus.

Never ending feelings. 

And lastly, he picked out the blue cluster of Hydrangeas.

Asking for forgiveness.

The flowers that Brett had chosen, deliberate or not, built a very specific story in Nolan’s mind. He’d treat this girl, Lori, like a queen, always going above and beyond to see her happy. The forgiveness he was asking for would be something like he forgot a dinner date or a birthday, definitely something insignificant. He would be kind and loving and the kind of boyfriend that was everything that Nolan craved for himself. 

“So uh, have you thought about an arrangement?” Nolan asked pulling out the booklet of the different kinds of arrangements they regularly made. 

“Can you just, uh, kinda throw it together?” Brett said quietly, leaning further forward on the counter and flipping through the booklet quickly, “she’s not really a fussy kind of girl.” 

Go figure that Brett’s girl would be relaxed and low key. 

Bitch is probably beachy and blonde and nice to puppies and old people. 

“Yeah, sure. At the back of that book is a wedding I did a while back that the whole vibe was not fussy- check to see if that's you’re after while I grab some more flowers from out the back.” Nolan said, taking the rejected flowers back into the stockroom and into the big walk in fridge where his grandmother was sorting out a bucket of foliage. 

“So have you convinced the young man to ditch his floozy and run away with you into the sunset?” She said, looking up at him over the top of her glasses, her eyes sparkling with warmth. 

“You would convince your only grandson to become a homewrecker?” Nolan asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes as he grabbed a bucket for the flowers he needed. 

“Sometimes you have to look after yourself first there baby.” The old woman said, standing up the stretch her back, her beaded necklaces clinking as she moved. 

“Gram!” Nolan snorted, “You can’t just say that!” 

“I’m old, it’s a right I have earned.” She said with a wink, going back to trimming the flowers she needed for her arrangement. “But that boy is a snack and I wouldn’t have raised you right if you didn’t at least flash those pearly whites and see if you can’t make him squirm a little.” 

“Were you after a vase?” Nolan said, holding up one of the clear round vases they used for less fussy arrangements as he walked back into the store, startling Brett. “Or do you want to just keep it as a bouquet?” 

“Uh, nah, do it in the vase.” Brett said sheepishly, “Last time I brought flowers home we ended up having to keep them in a measuring jug.” 

Nolan laughed externally, while internally his stomach plummeted, if they lived together there was no way that he could ever make any kind of move on the guy.

While Nolan began to piece together the arrangement, Brett glanced nervously at the clock on the wall. 

“If you need to go back to work, I can drop these off when I close up this afternoon.” Nolan said, not looking up from the flowers. 

“Yeah,” Brett said, his voice smooth as he leant down on the counter again, stretching out his back. “That wouldn’t be too much trouble?” 

“Not at all,” Nolan said, too quickly. “I do it all the time.” behind him, his grandmother let out a series of coughs. They had a young kid that would come in the afternoons to do deliveries, running around town delivering flowers was certainly not something that Nolan did all of the time. 

Nolan moved to the cash register, quickly ringing up Brett’s order so that he would be able to get back to work and far away from him and his wild hormones. 

“Cool, so I get off at 6 if that works.” Brett said, scribbling down the address for Nolan on a delivery form. “I’ll see you then.” 

“Yeah,” Nolan said, blushing under Brett’s intense look as he slowly backed out of the store. 

“Catch ya, Nolan.” Brett said, throwing a wink before leaving the shop with a tinkle of the bell. 

“Oh my lord.” Nolan said, flopping over the counter as his grandmother came into the store. “I’m dead.”

“Oh my baby.” his grandmother said, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Maybe it’s a good thing he has a girlfriend, I’d hate for you to get arrested for trying to climb that boy at work.” 

***

Locking the front of the store, Nolan gripped the vase of flowers like a lifeline. 

His grandmother had left through the rear exit and all Nolan had to do was get the flowers to Brett and then he could go home, listen to Lana Del Rey and drink wine in his bathtub until his soul was soothed. 

Halfway to the mechanic, Nolan’s phone began to ring. Checking the screen on his watch, he made the decision to juggle his precious cargo in order to get his phone out of his back pocket.

“Liam.” Nolan said, adjusting his grip on the flowers. 

“Nolan.” Liam said cheerfully. In his mind, Nolan could just see his friend, ecstatic that it was finally the weekend and probably leaning back on his office chair, his feet up on his desk. “You coming out tonight?” 

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Nolan said, rolling his eyes. Liam was always the first one to organise something for a weekend, Nolan had a running theory that he was allergic to being in his own company.

“That’s what your Gran said you would say when she called me earlier.” Liam said gleefully. “Which is why I have roped my buddy from school into coming out.” 

“Congrats?” Nolan said, stopping across the road from the mechanics. “I remember when I came out. It’s a big step in every young gays life.” 

“No, I mean he is going to be at the bar tonight so he can meet you.” Liam said, clearly not in the mood to play. “This is the same friend that you blew off last time, by the way.”

“I don’t like fix ups, Liam.” 

“Yeah, but you’ll love this guy, he has an eight pack.” Liam said quickly. 

Nolan steeled himself. Sure, if he went out he would probably have a good time, but he could be home and away from people, which at this point was slightly more appealing. 

“If I come out tonight, I want a guarantee that I am going to see this guy’s eight pack.” Nolan said indignantly. If he was going to prolong not being in his pyjamas, it better be worth his time.

“Yeah no worries, after a couple drinks he’s a bit of a slut so all you have to do is be your nervous little self and he’ll be lining up to save you with his dick.” Liam said, his tone light and full of glee.

“Ok so the bar at the usual time?” Nolan said, wanting to get this call over with so that he could complete his delivery and see Brett one last time. 

“You know it. Make sure you come prepared; my buddy is known to work fast.” 

Nolan hung up, not wanting to hear anymore about whatever Liam though he should do to prepare for his friend.

He was geared up enough to stalk into the mechanics, not hesitating at all before he was directly in front of Brett, holding out the flowers.

“Hey kid.” Brett said, wiping his hands on his filthy singlet, spreading more grease over the already stained cotton. “They look great.” 

“Yeah, they came out ok.” Nolan said, digging the toe of his loafer into the dirty floor. 

“Lori will love them.” Brett said, smiling warmly and making Nolan’s heart hurt. In reality, there was no possible way that Liam’s friend could be anywhere as hot as Brett, as evident by the rippling stomach muscles Brett was currently showing off to him as he pushed at his singlet, scratching his abs. 

“Oh well good. I aim to please.” Nolan said, turning on his heal. Maybe if he was lucky and drank enough, Liam’s friend might be able to hold a candle to the man he was walking away from. 

“So maybe next time I’m in trouble, I’ll get to see you again?” Brett called as Nolan was hightailing it out of the mechanics.

“Yeah no worries!” Nolan threw over his shoulder, silently praying that Liam would have a drink waiting for him at their usual bar. “That’s what we do.” 

Nolan hurried from the mechanics, not even chancing a glance back at Brett. He was so sweet and had such expressive blue eyes, Nolan knew that he ran the risk of falling in love if he was exposed for too long. 

Nolan flicked off a quick message to Liam, telling him he was just running home to shower and then would meet him and the rest of their friends at the bar. 

Crashing around his house, Nolan worked fast, getting himself ready to go out and feeding his cat to make sure she would be fine for the a night in. After filling her water bowl, he filled a glass with wine, drinking it as he rushed about his apartment, shoving any mess he came across into cupboards to be dealt with at a later date. Refiling his glass, he checked his phone, rolling his eyes at the slew of messages already from Liam with a variety of suggestions on exactly how to prepare himself for his friend. Nolan downed his drink, knowing that sometimes his sober nervousness could come across as abrasive when meeting new people, and after coming into contact with Brett earlier in the day, he was as tightly wound as he ever was. 

“It’s all gonna be fine, Puss.” Nolan said to his cat, while the animal ignored him in favour of staring out of the window, plotting the downfall of the stray cat that sometimes licked itself on their fire escape. “Liam’s friend might be cute and charming and maybe I’ll let him take me home so I can get unattainable mechanics off of my mind. You won’t mind, will you Puss?” 

Topping up his third glass, Nolan aggressively worked some product through his hair. Ignoring his razor in favour of the couple of days growth on his jaw and chin. He tended to go from looking his age to looking like a middle schooler without the bit of fuzz on his face. In his bathroom mirror he appraised his final look and nodded at himself. After the day he had had, the last thing that he needed was security or Liam’s friend giving him a hard time about his baby face. 

Surveying himself, he decided that he looked decent enough. He’d spent some time earlier in the week sourcing specific flowers to fill an order, and the time in the sun had made his freckles on his nose and along his cheeks even more pronounced. He pulled on a brightly coloured, short sleeved button up that he’d liberated from his granddad’s clothes before they’d been dropped at the thrift store, and only bothered to button it half way. He dug his tightest black jeans from his closet, finishing the look with bright white trainers. 

Locking up his apartment, Nolan hustled back onto the street and towards the bar where his friends usually met up on a Friday night. It was a good place, not too scummy, but also not uptight or pretentious. There was a jukebox and patrons would take it in turns to choose songs. Flashing his ID at the bouncer, as was their running joke, Nolan went inside the bar and was immediately handed a beer from a panicked looking Corey. 

“In case he hasn’t already told you, Liam has fully dedicated himself to getting you laid tonight.” he said in a hushed tone. “I’m worried if you don’t like the guy he’s brought you he might offer to do the job himself. Run now while you can.” 

Nolan laughed, after his blundering interactions with earlier in the day with Brett the mechanic and being loosened up by the wine he’d drunk at home, he was ready to move on and have some fun. 

He could totally do this. 

At their usual table, Liam was deep in conversation with Theo, Theo’s hand on Liam’s neck. 

“Hey guys.” Nolan said, hopping up onto a stool opposite them. 

“Nolan!” Liam said, grinning widely and seeming to forget his partner in favour of his friend. 

Both Liam and Theo had come to the bar straight from work, both still dressed in a slightly undone version of their usual neat business casual. 

“Liam.” Nolan said, using his tone of voice to try and level out his friend’s energy and placing his beer down on the table as he glanced around the bar. so far there didn’t seem to be anyone with their group that Nolan didn’t already know. Mason and Corey, Hayden and Tracey. Garrett was flipping through the tracks in the jukebox choosing music and Josh was fixing a light fitting behind the bar in exchange for clearing his bar tab.

The same regular customers in on their way home from work milled about, enjoying their friday night and their gateway to two days of freedom. 

“My friend is running late. He had to make up for something he did to his sister.” Liam explained, offering up a basket of fries to Nolan.

“I’d hate to be on the wrong side of that Lori-anne.” Theo said, stealing one of the fries. “She’s a real she-wolf.” 

“Yeah, apparently he went with flowers. No offence Noley, but I don’t see how girls fall for flowers.” Liam said, rearranging the table to fit another batch of food brought over by a waitress.

“Probs why you switched to boys.” Hayden said, voice full of sass as she joined them at the table with a glass of white wine in her perfectly manicured hand. 

Liam tipped his head back and laughed. When they had been in high school, he and Hayden had been hot and heavy but had grown apart when she’d moved away for a soccer scholarship and Liam had met Theo. When they had all moved back to town after college they’d found something like an easy friendship. 

“So what is this guy like, other than his sister apparently terrifies Theo.” Nolan asked, reaching for a chicken wing and taking one daintally between two fingers. 

“I played lacrosse with him at school.” Liam explained. “He’s a good guy.” 

“He is a player.” Theo added, biting into a slider and talking through his mouthful. “He’s fucked like half the city.” 

“He has not.” Liam snapped back, slapping playfully at Theo. “He’s just friendly.” 

“After the day I’ve had. I hope he really is that friendly.” Nolan said, downing his beer and signalling to the bartender to bring him another. 

“Ooooh.” Tracy said, joining them and pinching at Nolan’s cheek. “Our baby boy is thirsty!” 

“And with perfect timing, here is Brett.” Liam said happily, clearly pleased with his own brilliance. “Brett, over here.”

Nolan tore his attention from the waitress bringing him a new beer at the sound of a familiar name, the beer nearly slipping from his grip as he looked up and locked eyes with the face from earlier that day. 

All at once, Nolan’s brain started piecing things together. 

Everything Brett had said to him when he was buying flowers. 

The way he had leant towards him over the counter.

The flowers were for his sister. 

Liam had brought Brett here for him.

“Nolan!”

Nolan shook his head, zoning back into what was happening. All of his friends and Brett were looking at him expectantly. Realising that Brett was probably waiting for a formal introduction he shook his head, regaining his composure.

“I’m Nolan.” he said quickly, jutting his hand out for Brett to take. 

“The florist.” Brett said, smiling slowly. “I remember. You got me out of a mad jam with my sister.”

“Your sister.” Nolan repeated, feeling a smile starting to pull at his lips. “The flowers were for your sister.” 

“Yeah, Lori was mad because I forgot to pick her up from the airport and by the time I got out there and found a park she had to wait for an extra couple of hours, and after she had been on a flight from seeing our cousin in South America, she was not happy with me.” 

“So you ordered flowers from me. Flowers for your sister.” Nolan repeated, wanting to be completely sure. 

“That’s what I said.” Brett said, biting his lower lip in an attempt to stifle his smile.

“Right so more drinks?” Liam said, his voice full of pure glee now it seemed his plan was in full effect. Theo gestured for the waitress to come over with her pad to order them all more drinks. 

Nolan returned to his stool, followed closely by Brett who shuffled his stool slightly closer to Nolan’s as he sat down. Brett angled his long limbs in Nolan’s direction, one arm resting on the back of Nolan’s stool. 

“So Brett, how is work at the shop?” Theo asked, going back to the food still on their table and shoving a fry into his mouth. 

“Yeah good, Derek has plans to expand into another location for just luxury vehicles.” Brett said, taking Nolan’s drink from him and finishing it himself. “As long as he doesn’t keep me back at this shop just so I can fix his boyfriend’s stupid jeep everytime it breaks down, I’m all for it.”

“I can’t believe that Stiles is still trying to drive that thing.” Liam laughed. 

“You work for Derek?” Nolan asked, looking at Brett’s face, now within touching distance, he was blown away by just how striking his features were. 

“Yeah, he’s my cousin.” Brett explained, taking a drink from the tray brought over by the waitress and handing her his card to pay for the round. 

Nolan nodded. He’d met Derek and Stiles at a couple of Liam’s parties over the years. He’d always had a soft spot for Derek, the man was generally gruff but was also quiet and gentle. The kind of person that Nolan didn’t mind being around. His partner Stiles on the other hand, was one of Liam’s best friends and was loud and over the top and generally exhausting. 

“So you’re family is from town then?” Nolan asked, looking up at Brett through his eyelashes as he drank from his beer. 

“Yeah born and bred. I went to Devenford Prep so I missed meeting all you public school maniacs until after Liam came back from college.” Brett explained, leaning towards Nolan as he spoke. 

“We aren’t all maniacs.” Garrett said, joining the table. 

“Dude you finished high school in juvie.” Liam scoffed, rolling his eyes. Garrett had been picked up for a string of break and enter house parties and after being caught breaking into some rich guys lake house and liberating several thousands of dollars of wine, the judge had decided to make an example of him and put him away for several years. 

“For non-violent offences.” Garrett winked at Theo, knowing that he’d had his own run ins with the law over the years, but had managed to eventually get his act together. Theo rolled his eyes, drinking from his beer and leaning into Liam. 

The banter was what Nolan really liked about his friends, the easy jokes and laughs over drinks, no one taking anything to seriously as they de-stressed after a long week. No matter how up and down their lives had been, they were all here now and could laugh about it.

The whole while, Brett had maneuvered closer, his arm still around the back of Nolan’s chair and their legs pressed together under the table. 

As the night wore on, the drinks flowed, the banter continued and Brett became more and more handsy, so by the time that he linked their hands together and pulled Nolan down the street, barely giving him enough time to wave goodbye to his friends waiting for their ubers, Nolan was hardly surprised. 

“So, uh, do you live close? Because my apartment is just down that street-” Nolan said, laughing as Brett slowed to a more leisurely pace beside him. “I mean, if you are interested?” 

Brett threw his head back laughing, letting Nolan take over and lead them down his street and towards his apartment. 

Nolan’s building was on the smaller side, in the old part of town and had luckily been gifted to him by his great-grandmother on her death. The apartment was on the top floor, with access up onto the roof that had been filled with plants as sort of a halfway house between the shop and his grandmother’s property just out of town. 

The interior of his place was a weird blend of 70s paraphernalia left from his great-grandmother and his own belongings, not yet quite meshing in the way he would eventually like. 

He’d seen the Queer Eye episode, he knew it could be done. 

Leading Brett through the apartment, he grabbed a bottle of gin from the freezer and two glasses before gesturing at Brett to follow him onto the balcony and up the steps to the roof. 

When Nolan was a child and he had helped his grandparents work in their garden, he’d always liked working with plants. He liked that with a little planning, effort and patience he could coax the plants into creating pure magic. He loved working with his grandfather to establish their greenhouses, and then after his passing, helping his grandmother run the shop. 

Now, he’d filled the roof top of his house with a seemingly infinite number of plants, from small potted succulents on the roof edge in the full sun, to a grotto of ferns draped in shade cloth to keep them cool. This is where he lead Brett to, hitting the switch to turn on the power, illuminating the lights at the bottom of the small fish pond and the fairy lights strung from the ceiling.

Flopping down onto a large wicker daybed, Nolan blushed when Brett followed suit, stretching his long body across the outdoor setting. 

He had a lot of memories of having tea up here with his grandparents, and sleeping out in the warm summer months,, but now, as Brett took the glasses and held them steady while Nolan poured out the gin, he was glad that he’d kept the piece of furniture up on the rooftop. 

“This area is nice.” Brett said, handing Nolan one of the glasses as he set down the bottle of gin, finding a dried flower crown and plopping it on his head. “It makes sense that if my house has bits of engines lying around, that yours would be lousy with plants. Must be costing you a pretty penny; roof top in the city and all that.”

“Small family and a whole lot of dead relatives.” Nolan shrugged, not wanting to get into all of that and kill the mood. “sometimes you just can’t help but to bring your work home with you.” he added, looking up at Brett through his eyelashes. With the lights overhead, Brett’s face was lit with a gentle glow, making his hair appear even more golden. The gentle noise of the fish pond filter doing little to block out the noise from the city. 

“You know today, part of the reason I came into your shop was to check you out.” Brett said quietly, adjusting himself of the bed so he was lying next to Nolan. “After all the effort Liam has put into us meeting I just had to see what the fuss was about.” 

“You knew it was me Liam was trying to set you up with?” Nolan asked, feeling a blush creep across his cheeks.

“Yeah. He let your name slip and it didn’t take me long to find you and your shop on instagram.” Brett shrugged, leaning back on the lounger and smiling up at the sky. 

“He has been a maniac about setting this up.” Nolan smiled, downing his drink and settling back so he was facing Brett. “It wasn’t until after I had met you today that I decided to go through with it. Try and get you out of my head.”

“And there I was.” Brett smiled warmly, face pointed towards the sky and eyes closed. 

“And there you were.” Nolan said quietly, taking Brett’s empty glass and placing it on the small side table. 

“And there I was.” Brett repeated. With the moonlight and the fairy lights twinkling above them, Brett’s skin seemed to glow. His dark eyelashes fanned out over his cheeks. 

Nolan watched him, the rise and fall of his chest and wondered if maybe Brett would fall asleep up here on his roof. Maybe he could curl up next to him, so they could wake spooned together. Nolan pulled the large, soft blanket from the back of the chair, draping it over them as the cool night air began to make his skin prickle. 

“This is really nice.” Brett said slowly, reaching over to run a finger over the tattoo just under Nolan’s collar bone, exposed by the gape of his shirt. 

“Liam didn’t stop laughing at me for weeks after I got it done.” Nolan smiled, pulling at his collar to expose the delicate bunch of flowers more. “Said it was a white girl’s first tattoo and I should have got an infinity symbol to go with it.”

“I think you could pull it off.” Brett said, flopping back and closing his eyes, looking ethereal in the light, the flower crown and his sun kissed hair making him look like some kind of fairy prince.

Nolan summoned every bit of bravery in his body, arranging the blanket before throwing a leg over and settling himself back into Brett’s lap. 

Still, Brett’s eyes didn’t open, however his mouth twisted into a bigger smile and his hands found Nolan’s hips, his thumbs rubbing the skin just under the hem of his shirt. 

“Well then.” Brett said,his voice thick, “What ya gonna do up there?” 

Nolan took a moment, looking down and admiring all of Brett, pulling off the crown and placing it to the side before joining their lips together. To begin with, the kiss was rather chaste, light and teasing and filled with smiles. Quickly it grew to something more heated, full of passion. Lord, if only Liam could see them now he would wet himself with glee at his own genius. 

Brett’s hands never faulted, alternating at random between gripping Nolan’s hips, roaming up his sides and gripping at his jaw to get the angle right as he deepened the kiss. 

Lost in the kissing, Nolan was more than happy to be stripped out of his clothes, helping Brett to do the same by pulling on his shirt until it came up over his head and could be thrown to the side and Brett began to add colour to the black and white tattoo on his chest by way of love bite. 

“Liam told me that you work fast.” Nolan gasped, gripping Brett’s shoulders as the man under him moved his attention up to suck wickedly on the soft skin at the hinge of his jaw. 

“We need to stop talking about Liam.” Brett said, slipping his hands back and down, dipping under the waistband of Nolan’s jeans. 

“In my wallet I have lube and a condom” Nolan said, grappling for where he had left his wallet under his phone on the side table. 

“You wanna?” Brett gulped, his hand closing around Nolan’s wrist making his wallet dangle. “You’re sure on the first date?”

“Sure as sure.” Nolan said, diving into his wallet as soon as his wrist was released, and pulling out several foil packets and throwing them on the bed before tossing his wallet back in the direction of the side table. 

“Because we can just-” Brett gasped as Nolan writhed in his lap, “Go back inside and watch a movie or something.”

“God no.” Nolan said, smoothing his hands over Brett’s shoulders, marvelling at the corded muscle. “I want to.”

Brett didn’t waste any more time, shuffling Nolan around in his lap to get him out of the remainder of his clothes.

“Can uh, can people see us up here.” Brett gasped when Nolan got a hand around his cock. “With the lights and ah, the roof and all that.” 

“Hedge.” Nolan said, nibbling on Brett’s ear as he ground in his lap. “It was a wedding backdrop but it’s a bit overgrown at the moment. Blocks the side that can be seen out of.” 

“Doesn’t seem like you.” Brett hissed as Nolan twisted his wrist, getting his own hand around Nolan’s hot length, his fingers taking a moment to tickle at Nolan’s neat pubic hair. “You seem to be very interested in scaping of all kinds.” 

“God, just. It’s been a while, so can we please?” Nolan gasped, digging around on the sheets and pushing the first little packet of lube into Brett’s hands. 

Brett didn’t hesitate, ripping open the packet and lubing up two fingers, barely waiting for it to warm before his first finger was circling Nolan’s hole. Greedy as only someone coming off a drought could be, Nolan couldn’t help but press back the moment the first finger tip pressed inside. Nolan exhaled, relaxing himself to let Brett work him open. 

“I’m ready.” Nolan said, getting his hand around Brett’s wrist and trying to pull him free, ready to move onto the next part. 

“You sure? I don’t wanna hurt you.” Brett said, taking up one of the condoms and rolling it down while Nolan glared at him and hovered over his lap. 

“Trust me, I’ve got this.” Nolan hissed. It had been a while sure, but that only meant that he’d been practicing more frequently than he would if he was getting some on the regular. He’d bottomed exclusively since he was seventeen years old and was very sure when he was ready. 

Nolan grabbed the second packet of lube, using his clean hands to rip it open and drizzle it down over Brett’s covered cock before pressing another kiss to Brett’s lips. 

Sinking down, Nolan kissed Brett long and hard. There were some things in life that would never get old, and good sex was exactly that. Nolan let his fingers dig into Brett’s shoulders as he rolled his hips, letting a groan slip from between his lips when he found a movement that suited them both. 

Needing something to concentrate on as he struck a rhythm, Nolan focused in on Brett’s face, the flush across the top of his cheeks and the flutter of his eyelashes matching the flutter of his fingertips on his hips. 

“God, Nolan, I-” Brett started, his eyes coming open and his hands becoming firm, guiding Nolan in his movements. 

“I know, God, Do I know.” Nolan grunted, “God, just a bit more.” 

Seeming to know what Nolan needed, Brett gripped him, tipping him back until he was on his back and Brett could thrust into him harshly. 

Wrapping his hand around his own straining cock tightly, Nolan focused on the feeling of Brett moving within him. He could feel his end crashing towards him and for a moment he thought about doing something to stave it off. Instead, he reached up, gripping Brett’s neck and pulling him into a kiss. 

Nolan’s release hit him all at once, making him gasp into Brett’s mouth, stars bursting behind his eyelids as he clamped them shut tight. Somewhere in his peripheral he registered Brett pitching forward and the warm weight of him collapsing onto him 

Nolan came back to himself when Brett rolled off of him, hearing the snap of latex as Brett disposed of the condom. Flopping over onto his front, he closed his eyes and shuddered at the thought of how unattractive he would look doing the lube waddle to get back into his apartment and to his bathroom. 

Without being told, Brett sacrificed his shirt, leaning over to the tap without leaving the daybed to wet it down and come back to quickly clean first Nolan and then himself. 

“Thanks,” Nolan yawned, leaning back and pulling the blanket back around them, clean as he could be without a shower. 

“No worries.” Brett replied, pulling his phone out and snuggling in close, snapping a picture of the two of them before Nolan could realise what was happening. 

“Don’t tell me you’re that guy.” Nolan said, snuggling into Brett’s arms and delighting at how well he fit. “The guy that takes a picture of his conquests.”

“Nah.” Brett drawled, picking up the discarded flower crown and plonking it onto Nolan’s head. “Just want a pick to send to Liam with our wedding invites.”

“Our wedding invites.” Nolan said, grinning dumbly at Brett while Brett continued to shoot selfies of them. “So you’re that guy.”

“The kind of guy that plans a wedding post orgasm.” Brett said, flipping his phone around to show Nolan the pictures. “Can you imagine, we could do the flowers like the wedding of the Kardashian’s florist, that one that Kris Jenner married to that model.” 

“I saw that wedding.” Nolan said, nuzzling at Brett’s neck. “Even at cost price that monstrosity would bankrupt our little shop.” 

“So not obscene.” Brett said, nuzzling back. “More like what you made today. You know the whole time I couldn’t stop looking at your hands.” 

“Was that when you decided that you were ready to pop the question.” Nolan asked, batting his eyelashes up at Brett, pursing his lips for a kiss. 

“Nah, that was when you ripped your finger open.” Brett said, punctuating his sentence with a kiss onto his lips. 

“So the minute you saw me.” Nolan said, gripping Brett’s chin and looking at him critically, searching for word of a lie. 

“It was the best Friday morning when I first met you.” Brett started, grinning down at Nolan when he snuggled down against his chest. “I’ll always remember because it was the second Friday of the month and once again Mrs Mendes had brought her car in because she hit her fence driving in from too many wines at bingo.”


End file.
